Aftermath
by KataHime
Summary: She loves Owen. And she loves Teddy too. Cristina doesn't know how to choose between them. But maybe she doesn't have to. OT3 Owen/Cristina/Teddy, side of Meddison, quick Calzona, Meredith-Cristina friendship


**Aftermath**

**Summary: She loves Owen. And she loves Teddy too. Cristina doesn't know how to choose between them. But maybe she doesn't have to. OT3 Owen/Cristina/Teddy, side of Meddison, quick Calzona, Meredith-Cristina friendship**

**A/N: Been awhile since my last Grey's fic. Got the to write this. My muse wouldn't leave me alone. No MerDer and for the sake of this fic, no Huntina relationship because Owen couldn't choose. Set after the season 6 finale.**

"I love Owen."

"I love Addison."

"I love Teddy too."

Meredith turned to her with a raised eyebrow, laying on the living room floor, "Okay, you talk."  
Cristina rolled her eyes, "Oh, no, you first. Ex-She-Shepherd? Satan herself?"

Meredith rolls her eyes, "Don't call her that. Addison is," she shrugs, "She's Addison, a friend. She chose to come back."

"You mean she heard about the shooting and took the first flight back to make sure you were alright. And then stayed. For you. The woman who stole her husband."

"She checked on Derek too." Meredith protests weakly.

"And stayed for you."

"So you love Owen and Teddy."

"And they love each other."

"And Teddy loves... ?" She lets the question hang until Cristina sighs.

"It's complicated. She loves Owen." Now, Cristina shrugs, "They have a history."

"And you're her star student."

"Yeah."

"Sounds complicated."

"Whatever you say, Satan-girl."

* * *

Cristina observes them from across the bar, Teddy and Owen, seated at the barstools, nursing scotch on the rocks. Today had been a rough day for all of them.

"I think she should go talk to them," Addison's voice is a mock-whisper, making Meredith laugh, open and warm and not at all like the dark and twisty person she is.

"Mhmm," Meredith mock-whispers back, "I think so too."

"Would you two stop that," Cristina glares at them, rolling her eyes, "You're not even being subtle."

Addison smirks into her drink, "Pot meet kettle."

"Oh shut up," She takes a shot, frowning, "I'm being subtle."

"You keep staring." Meredith says, "They've already noticed."

"Explains why they keep looking back at you," Addison's voice is almost sing-songy.

"What?" She turns so fast she nearly gives herself whiplash.

Meredith nearly spills her drink, laughing louder than before, "_Shhhhh_, don't look."

"No, no," Addison disagrees, "Go over there. Meredith and I are going to dance."

"We are?" Meredith perks up with a smile.

"We are," Addison confirms, "Callie and Arizona are dancing, and I'm dragging you along."

"Wait," Cristina looks pleadingly at Meredith.

She reluctantly pulls from Addie, "What?"

"Teddy told Owen to go back into the hospital for me," Cristina confesses, "During, during the shooting. She told him to go get me."

Meredith smiles, "So she loves you too," At Cristina's nod, she continues, "Go."

And then Meredith was gone, allowing Addison to drag her along into the sea of bodies.

* * *

She takes a seat beside Teddy, hesitating just slightly, "Not interrupting, am I?"

"Oh no, right on time," Teddy's voice holds a teasing edge as they turn to face her, "We weren't sure if you were ever going to come over."

"Oh I…"

"But we're glad you did," Owen adds with a soft smile.

"You're amazing, Cristina Yang," Teddy agrees, "one of the best cardiothoracic surgeons I've ever seen."

"Thank you, Dr. Altman."

"You can call me, Teddy, Cristina. We're off the clock."

"Right, I uh. I should get back to Meredith and…"

"I think they're a little busy right now." Owen replies, unable to hide his amusement.

She turns and sure enough, Addison has Meredith back in their seats, making out. Oh, if only Derek wasn't stuck in surgery, she would love to be able to see his face.

Well, she couldn't back out and that left the only sensible thing to do.

"Well this was fun and all but I'm ready to go home." Run, she was going to run.

"Great idea," Owen exchanges a look with Teddy, one she can't quite understand, "We'll pay your tab. Why don't you call us a cab?"

_That rhymed_.

"Fine, but I'll pay yours next time."

Teddy helps her off the barstool, and she tries and fails to suppress the shudder that runs along her spine, "I'm sure you will."

As they're leaving, she hears at least four different people cheering and can't quite manage to keep the smile off her face.

* * *

She wakes to the smell of pancakes and bacon. She blinks to remove the sleep from her eyes, but a smile soon slips onto her lips at the realization that Teddy was laying next to her. They'd gone back to Teddy's apartment last night to talk, and it went better than she could've hoped. Because once she started talking, she couldn't stop, couldn't stop her confessions, declarations of love that she struggled to not feel, that she tried to push away. But they were Owen and Teddy and God, she loved them. She loved them, loved them, loved them.

And they loved her too.

"Breakfast is ready," Owen calls through the open bedroom door.

Teddy groans and sighs, rolling over and pressing a gentle kiss on her cheek as a greeting, "Morning, Cristina."

"Morning."

Still half-asleep, Teddy drags herself from the bedroom, and she smiles. Owen already has their plates dished up, and she presses a kiss to his cheek in thanks. It's a stress-free morning, a rarity in their lives. She's thankful for it, the opportunity to enjoy breakfast with the two people she loved.

And maybe she was terrified of going into the OR and maybe the thought of picking up a 10-blade still scared her, but she had Owen and Teddy, and right now, that was what mattered. They were what mattered. Because she loved them and they loved her.

As they drove to work, she got a text notification from Meredith. Opening it, she couldn't stop the quiet chuckle of disbelief from slipping out. The message turned out to be a picture of Addison, still asleep, with Meredith adding a cheeky: _Satan's not so scary once you get to know her._

She knew that they'd been flirting and okay they _had_ been making out when she'd left the bar, but she didn't think there would be a sleepover.

"What's so funny?" Owen asked, keeping his eyes on the road.

She smiled, "Addison slept over at Mere's last night."

"Ohh yes," Teddy replied with a delighted squeal, "You owe me $20, Owen! Please tell me she has a picture?" She handed her phone over, and Teddy smiled, "That's adorable. They're perfect for each other."

"You're a hopeless romantic, aren't you?" She deadpanned.

Owen smirked, "Now you're getting it, Cristina."

Teddy rolled her eyes, nudging her with a mock-glare, "Hey, watch it. Don't go telling anyone."

She felt her stomach flutter nervously, "Oh, I won't."

As Seattle Grace-Mercy West loomed in the distance, she actually felt excited for work for the first time since the shooting.

**A/N: Thanks for reading!**


End file.
